


Writing Prompts/Drabbles/Bits & Bobs RumblingJazz Won't Write But Likes The Idea Of™

by RumblingJazz (neoculture_dorkology)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humanformers, I shouldn't be doing this, M/M, Merformers, NSFW, Not always canon compliant, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, What to call these?, Writing Prompt Drabble Things, sfw, urgh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculture_dorkology/pseuds/RumblingJazz
Summary: Yeah, what the title says. Ideas I spawned that I won't or can't write. Pairings or characters will be in chapter titles, along with if the chapter is NSFW. Warnings will be in the notes before the chapter starts, since there will be a variety of things in this story (not all of which will be friendly).





	1. [NSFW] Jazz/Sunstreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Contains dom/sub themes.

Jazz has never liked denying his lovers overloads, and Sunstreaker enjoys making Jazz overload. The head of special ops decides to play with overload denial in a rather different sense. In other words, "I won't be overloading until you have, three times. Now come here."


	2. [NSFW] Sideswipe/Strongarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, what the title says. Ideas I spawned that I won't or can't write. Pairings or characters will be in chapter titles, along with if the chapter is NSFW. Warnings will be in the notes before the chapter starts, since there will be a variety of things in this story (not all of which will be friendly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really just Sideswipe fantasizing.

Sometimes, Sideswipe thinks too much about Strongarm's strength. His thoughts wander away from him, and the forest around the scrapyard really doesn't help. Picturing Strongarm holding him up against a tree—

 _ **No.**_ No, Sideswipe, let's not think of that. 

Anyway, his thoughts wander away from him and leaves him in really uncomfortable situations. And it's not like he can just go up to her and say, "Hey Strongarm! Wanna pick me up? I really like how strong you are!" 

Nope. Can't do that. Strongarm would probably literally kill him then, and as much as he loves their little play-tussles (oh, Strongarm is _glorious_ —focus, dammit!), he doesn't want to drive her to the point of trying to actually hurt him worse than a few scratches. 

There's no one to talk to about it, either. Jazz is away (and Sideswipe isn't sure even he'd understand), Bumblebee would likely have that look of disapproval which seems ever-present around Sideswipe, Drift probably wouldn't know an interface if it walked up and slapped him, and Grimlock is... well, Grimlock. 

He could talk to Denny, but apparently, human women don't have spikes and that would be even more awkward. And Fix-it? He'd probably blurt it out to someone, and then Sideswipe would really want to die in a hole in the ground. 

Right now, he just wants to crawl under a rock because he's been thinking too much about Strongarm again, and trees, and even the scrapyard wall, or even just a random wall, and the familiar, slick feeling of lubricant leaves him feeling humiliated, ashamed, and ready to die. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the only good things to come out of RiD was Sideswipe/Strongarm.


	3. Megatron/Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, what the title says. Ideas I spawned that I won't or can't write. Pairings or characters will be in chapter titles, along with if the chapter is NSFW. Warnings will be in the notes before the chapter starts, since there will be a variety of things in this story (not all of which will be friendly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Starscream.  
> (He counts as a warning right?)

Megatron and Jazz indulge themselves.

The safeword is 'Starscream'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mark this NSFW because I didn't really specify anything NSFW.


	4. Drift/Deadlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, what the title says. Ideas I spawned that I won't or can't write. Pairings or characters will be in chapter titles, along with if the chapter is NSFW. Warnings will be in the notes before the chapter starts, since there will be a variety of things in this story (not all of which will be friendly).

Fantasy humanformers where Drift finds himself face-to-face with Deadlock. Himself. From the past. When he served the wrong man, before he was found by the Knights.

Their encounter doesn't end well, for either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is a wellspring of ideas I like but will not write. ;_;


	5. Jazz/Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, what the title says. Ideas I spawned that I won't or can't write. Pairings or characters will be in chapter titles, along with if the chapter is NSFW. Warnings will be in the notes before the chapter starts, since there will be a variety of things in this story (not all of which will be friendly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for mention of humans being eaten and mer being hunted? yeah  
> and jazz being irresistible 
> 
> merformers/humanformers au

Raised in the immense, bustling port city of Praxus, Prowl had grown up hearing that the Mer would eat humans who were unlucky enough to fall into their traps. The Mer were hunted if they were seen to close to Praxus' shores, for safety reasons of course. All it would take was a slip into the water with a Mer nearby, authorities said... 

Some important or not important seafaring crap happens and Prowl finds himself half-dazed and drowning. Then he loses consciousness (or something). 

He wakes in an unfamiliar cave which is accessible only by sea, with a Mer staring intently at him. Prowl (may or may not) have a mild freak-out. Whether he does or does not, the Mer introduces himself as Jazz and tells him they aren't far from Iacon Cove. Prowl may or may not ask questions about the Mer and their diet. Jazz may or may not tease him before telling him they only eat sea creatures and kelp. No humans. 

They may or may not fall in love. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm i need to learn how to put my thoughts in words properly rather than writing things like 'some important or not important seafaring crap'.
> 
> I also want to join the merformers boat but i think my headcannons are rather... different oops   
> so i'm just going to leave this here and presumably not join the merformers boat


	6. Jazz/Optimus Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, what the title says. Ideas I spawned that I won't or can't write. Pairings or characters will be in chapter titles, along with if the chapter is NSFW. Warnings will be in the notes before the chapter starts, since there will be a variety of things in this story (not all of which will be friendly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for mention of Alpha Trion being dead.

Sometimes, even a Prime needed comfort. 

The loss of Alpha Trion had hit Optimus hard, and yet he had bottled his grief inside when he was before his troops. But behind closed doors, Optimus was wounded, and Jazz could see it, ever the attentive one. 

Words did not need to be said, when he passed Ironhide in the Prime's doorway - the hardened warrior exiting their leader's quarters, and Jazz entering. 

Words did not need to be said, when he stationed himself beside Optimus in the medbay while Ratchet fussed over the matrix bearer. 

Words did not need to be said, when he slipped into Optimus' berth and rested his back against the wall, his Prime and lover's head in his lap as he began to croon a lullaby. 

But once Optimus slept, they were said: 

_"Ah'm always here, Optimus. Ah'm always here."_


	7. Jazz/Barricade/Prowl/Smokescreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, what the title says. Ideas I spawned that I won't or can't write. Pairings or characters will be in chapter titles, along with if the chapter is NSFW. Warnings will be in the notes before the chapter starts, since there will be a variety of things in this story (not all of which will be friendly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and three Praxians.
> 
> Barricade saying lil mama, implied mechpreg, and all the Praxians love Jazz for one thing or another.   
> Prowl is not impressed. 
> 
> Ihavenoideawhatthisis

Jazz convinces Barricade to say "lil mama".  

Prowl is not impressed with either of them. 

Smokescreen wants to try it out too.

...Jazz is carrying. 

 

This is why no one actually knows who Bluestreak's sire is. 

Except Ratchet. 

And he won't tell. 


	8. Jazz/Soundwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz crossdresses, but in a way that is more believable with giant alien robots. Not using cloth. Read and find out.

In a universe where the council wasn't corrupt or there was no council at all, therefore no war, Jazz secretly has a thing for crossdressing -- taking off his mech armor and putting on femme armor. No one knows about it. He's taken great care to hide his identity when he crossdresses, altering his voice and going by another identity. His femme armor has different colors, too. He's thought of as just another Polyhexian femme. 

But then one day, his lover walks in on him in the middle of changing into his femme armor. So Jazz is standing there, fingers on the clasps, terrified that he's going to be mocked or worse, that he's going to lose Soundwave.

Instead, Soundwave starts helping him change into his femme armor, going out with him in it, and helping Jazz work through his fear of being discovered in it. 

And then he secretly orders femme armor painted in Jazz's colors, complete with the 4. 

Jazz is so lucky to have a mech like Soundwave. 


End file.
